Vivian's Relationships
<Vivian Lia Crew of the Falcon She considers everyone who is a member of the Falcon as family. Isaac Shepard and Kori And'rz Despite being fifteen, Vivian seems to swing both ways when it comes to love; she cares for both Isaac and Kori equally. As she is flat-chested, Vivian joyously squeezes Kori’s own, claiming that compared to her own, Kori’s breasts are a dream to have. Unlike what others think, Vivian has become accustomed to the idea of being a harem, and doesn’t want Isaac to end things, as she loves both him and Kori. When she had discovered her Dragonite abilities and origin, she became unsure of herself. She began to think that Isaac or Kori didn’t view her as a lover and ‘not a woman’. Isaac, however corrected her and told her how she was important to them all, especially him. Her smile and cheery atmosphere was something that helped not just him but everyone that there were good times as well as bad, but they had to be reminded of the good times. Her piloting and combat skills had saved them numerous times, and that she was one of his most-trusted friends. This admission caused Vivian to tear up before she admitted that she was worried of her dragonite form, fearing that she, Kori, and Isaac could never be together. She then admitted to Isaac that she loved him truly, and kissed him. Rosali Glave She looks up to Rosali as a sempai of sorts, despite the girl's attempt to sometimes chicken out. However, she has made it her goal in life to help Rosali out in being strong without the New Order. And she is somewhat in competition for Isaac's affections. Gwen Tenalds Jeff Carter DRU Rei Zeev Xylon Initially, the two had a mutual dislike towards the other, though the hate came mostly from Vivian who had fixed ideas about Zeev, from New Order info about his race. However, as they pass through Undead Space, the two become closer and closer, realising that what they thought they knew about the other was wrong. Vivian realised that Zeev was not the bloodthirsty monster she though he was, and Zeev learned she was not like other Shocktroopers. The two formed a strong, sister/brother bond by the time the Explorers escaped from Undead Space. The two actually have a lot in common, as both are considered outcastes by most of the universe, with Vivian seen as a mindless slave for the Order and Zeev seen as a soulless monster. Vivian looks up to Zeev as the older brother she never had, and often asks him for advice on various things, including her somewhat odd love life. Zeev also became very attacked to the young girl, and tries to help her adapt in the universe as best he can, and trying to always be there for her. Another thing they have in common is the fact that they both have a hidden form they have little control over: Vivian her Dragon Form and Zeev his Feral Form. Thus, they can help each other, in both containing and mastering their power. Estre Attea Chunk Category:Relationships